


the world feels safer in your arms

by starrywoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, its not really angsty though, just a little bit of crying, lapslock intended, seongsang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywoo/pseuds/starrywoo
Summary: seonghwa had a bad day and yeosang is worried about him





	the world feels safer in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted some more seongsang content because is there ever really enough

yeosang doesn't know how he got here. he had noticed seonghwa getting a little agitated during practice and had come to check up on him and now he's standing in the doorway trying to work up the courage to check on him. the eldest was now looking at him with glossy eyes from where he was laying on his bed and yeosang was quite literally panicking. seonghwa had always been the person to run to whenever he was upset and now here seonghwa was, tears in his eyes and so obviously in distress.

"yeosang? are you okay?" leave it to seonghwa to be more concerned about everyone else even when he was the one upset.

"yes i'm okay but the better question is, are you?" yeosang finally wills his feet to move and he walks over to sit by seonghwa. seonghwa just gives him a soft smile and nod, not trusting his voice enough to talk. yeosang lets out a barely audible sigh and grabs the older boy's hand, ignoring the blush that has started to creep on his cheeks and the loud thumping of his heart. 

"i don't want to force you to talk if you don't want to," yeosang whispers. "but you're always there for me when i need you the most and i think it's time i returned the favor." he watches as seonghwa closes his eyes and leans back into his pillow, letting out a shaky breath. a small tear escapes from his eye but seonghwa hastily wipes it away, clearly determined to keep his composure around yeosang. 

and oh god, yeosang's heart just  _breaks_. there's a beautiful boy in front of him who so desperately needs someone and yeosang feels helpless. helpless because even though he's comforted people before, it was never like this. it was never seonghwa, the boy who kept everyone together, the boy who was empathetic and caring and perfect, the boy who yeosang so deeply adored.

yeosang just tightly keeps his hold on seonghwa's hand, wanting to make sure the boy knows he's still there. he slowly and carefully hoists himself fully into the bed, laying next to seonghwa. it's a tiny bit cramped but neither boy complains, instead basking in the other boy's presence and finding comfort in their close proximity. yeosang uses the hand that's not currently intertwined with seonghwa's to reach up and comb through the boy's hair. and then he watches as the other boy breaks.

it starts with one tear, then another, then another before seonghwa finally buries his face into yeosang's neck to hide himself. from what, yeosang isn't quite sure of but the older boy looks so small in his arms that it doesn't really matter at the moment. at this point, seonghwa is sobbing, hot breaths fanning down yeosang's neck as he clutches onto his shirt. his entire frame is shaking and he's clinging on to yeosang like he's his only lifeline. it takes a few minutes, but seonghwas breathing evens and he's starting to calm down.

"i didn't know what to do yeosangie, i couldn't get anything  _right_ ," seonghwa whispers and yeosang gently grabs the other boy's shoulders to move him back and see his face. he looks into the older boy's eyes expecting him to continue. "the instructors kept telling me i haven't improved and that i need to work harder- and yeosangie i'm trying so hard why am i not getting it?" new tears start to form in seonghwas eyes and yeosang uses one of his hands to lightly brush them away.

"seonghwa you're doing so so well," yeosang says quietly. "you are getting it, today was just a bad day. just a bad day." he continues to comfort the older boy until the tears completely stop and seonghwa is just laying quietly.

yeosang shifts so that he has both of his arms around seonghwa in an effort to make him feel as safe as possible and it seems to work because seonghwa lets out a breathy sigh and cuddles closer into yeosang's chest. yeosang is positive his heart is beating loud enough for him to hear and he must be right because now seonghwa is looking up at him, eyes still slightly glazed over but hyperfocused on yeosang.

"your heart is beating really fast," seonghwa muses and yeosang feels his face heat up. after a split second of what he believes to be awful decision making, he places a soft kiss on seonghwa's forehead and takes a deep breath.

"you just have that effect on me you know," he says, "i like you a lot." and now it's seonghwa's turn to blush. after a moment, it seems to click in seonghwa's mind what had actually just occurred.

"oh," he lets out and his eyes slide away from yeosang's face, focusing instead on the dim light coming from the hallway. yeosang's panic sets in and he starts to untangle himself from seonghwa but the older boy catches his wrist and pulls him closer.

"i like you too."

yeosang is only slightly aware of how close they are until seonghwa is mere centimeters from his face. if seonghwa was beautiful before, he's absolutely ethereal now. and then seonghwa leans in and yeosang's eyes flutter shut. their lips meet softly at first, and there's a moment of hesitation where neither boy is entirely sure of what the other wants. but then seonghwa's arms are flung around yeosang's neck and yeosang finds his way to seonghwa's waist. the kiss is messy and desperate and nowhere near perfect, but it was exactly what they wanted and everything they hoped it would be. 

the two boys break away from the kiss, breathless and happy. yeosang is absolutely on cloud nine and seonghwa is right there with him. 

"stay with me for the night?" seonghwa questions and yeosang smiles the widest he probably ever has and answers with a yes pressed against the others lips. 

they fall asleep tangled in each other's arms and with soft smiles on their faces. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if there are any mistakes this was an impulse decision at 1 in the morning and it's not edited


End file.
